ProJared
Jared Lee Knabenbauer '''(born August 28, 1985), better known by his usernames, ''ProJared and before that Master '''''DMjared is a YouTube video game reviewer who appeared as a guest on Table Flip in their playthroughs of King of Tokyo and One Night Ultimate Werewolf. ''He would later appear as the first guest on ''Grumpcade, playing Vice Project Doom with Ross. Jared was born in Green Bay, Wisconsin. The elder of twin boys, he is the younger brother to 'Derek James Knabenbauer, known on YouTube as DKlarations. '''He was married to cosplay artist Heidi O'Ferrall.Jared Knabenbauer on Twitter, May 9th 2019 His show was a part of ''Normal Boots, a network formerly run by Jon. He reviews games on his channel, sometimes from the modern era, and sometimes from earlier consoles. He is also known to do "One Minute Reviews" of certain newer games. He also does Let's Plays on a separate channel "ProJaredPlays," where he covers newer games, as well as Nuzlocke challenges of Pokémon games. Due to a social media fallout surrounding his personal life, Jared was on an extended social media hiatus from May to late August 2019. ''Game Grumps'' ProJared was featured in the playthroughs of King of Tokyo on April 12th, 2014 and One Night Ultimate Werewolf on May 10th, 2014 on the show Table Flip. At MAGfest 2015, Ross confirmed Jared would be the first non-Grump guest to appear on Grumpcade. He made his Grumpcade debut on February 4th, 2015 on Vice Project Doom and have been featured on several episodes since. Starting on October 25th, 2017 and coming out with weekly episodes, Jared was the DM for the Grumps' D&D Game "Dragons in Places" In April 2019, the Game Grumps were made aware of accusations that Jared had been soliciting nudes from his fans, including minors. Subsequently, all videos featuring Jared were set to private, and completely removed in May the same year. The Grumps have not directly commented on the accusations. These claims were later proven false. Personal life Jared was married to cosplayer Heidi O’Ferrall until 2019. According to O’Ferrall, the two broke up after Jared was allegedly caught having an affair with Holly Conrad, former wife of Ross.ProJared’s Wife Accuses Him Of Cheating & Claims She Has ‘Explicit Photos’ To Prove It - Hollywood Life Jared was also accused of soliciting nudes from, and sending nudes to, his fans, including some who were minors at the time.Kotaku: YouTuber ProJared Accused Of Sexually Soliciting Fans, May 9th 2019 Jared responded by claiming that he and Heidi had previously agreed to a polyamorous relationship, but she changed her mind later on, and had behaved abusively towards him and Holly.Jared Knabenbauer on Twitter, May 18th 2019 Following the announcement of his divorce and the surrounding social media fallout, Jared took an extended social media hiatus starting from May of 2019. He broke his silence in late August that year with a new video, claiming that the accusations of knowingly swapping nudes with minors was untrue: One of the accusers had lied to Jared about their age, and the other had suffered a serious brain injury around the time, warping their memory of events.PC Gamer: YouTuber ProJared denies soliciting nude photos from minors, August 28th 2019 He also theorized that the accusers had made these claims to gain clout with the Game Grumps, who were the first to be made aware of the accusations. ProJared on Youtube: YOU'VE BEEN LIED TO, August 27th 2019 Games Played Table Flip * King of Tokyo * One Night Ultimate Werewolf * Slap .45 * Bang! Grumpcade * Vice: Project Doom * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Trog * Pokémon Snap * Metal Gear * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Trivia *He appeared in the "rap along" video for the Starbomb song I Choose You to Die on Egoraptor's channel. *Jared appeared on a live-stream with Ross playing Starbound. *He, Markiplier, and Jirard are the first non-Game Grumps members to receive an official "Grump Head." Holly also received a "Grump Head", but she can be considered an honorary member since she was married to Ross. *Jared does not acknowledge the existence of Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, and tries to sweep it under the rug, as well as a female Ninja Turtle being introduced to the main four turtles, Venus de Milo. *Jared's first game was Ladybug for the ColecoVision. *Jared used to participate in professional archery. *It's become something of an ongoing joke to combine ProJared and Jirard into one character, "ProJirard the Finishist". For example, Arin once referenced ProJirard the Finishist and his famous "One Minute Finish", combining ProJared's "One Minute Review" and Jirard's completing of games. When ProJared and Jirard finally appeared together on Grumpcade for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time playthrough, they were treated as one and referred to as ProJirard the Finishist. Gallery Table Flip File:Mekadragon.png|Jared's "Grump Head," as MekaDragon. As seen on the King of Tokyo playthrough. Grumpcade Projared.png Jared Intro.png | Introduction pose Jared Pose.png| Pose from the front Jared Side.png | Pose from the side References: Category:Grumpcade Guests Category:Table Flip Guests Category:People